Timepieces using a display mode such as that described hereinabove have disadvantages. The presence of at least two hands occupying different positions on the dial can cause reading errors
Whereas the presence of several hands on the dial is necessary to provide an clear and accurate analog indication of the time, this arrangement leads to risks of confusion as soon as the hands are used to display information other than an indication of the time. The reason for this is that if the user has always been accustomed, or even conditioned, to read the time in the form of information composed either of a couple of parameters (hours, minutes) determined by the positions of the two hands, or by three parameters (hours, minutes, seconds) determined by the positions of the three hands, the same does not apply to other types of information which have to be displayed in the form of a single parameter with the aid of a single isolated indicator (disc, crown), if one does not wish to make their reading unnecessarily complicated. Under these circumstances, the presence on a watch of several hands, each occupying a different position on the dial, and thus each supplying an indication, would necessarily lead to a source of confusion as soon as the information which they display is not the time.